Tickle Me Pink
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: Hermione has had enough of Draco so she decides to hex his room pink. Draco won't let her get away with this so he traps her in his room until she removes the spell she placed on his walls. When Hermione's Gryffindor pride gets in the way of her giving him what he wants, Draco thinks back to when they first met.


Start 11-2-11 at 1047pm

**Disclaimer: As always- I don't own Dramione! The beautiful, and extremely perfect couple belongs to Ms. JK Rowling! I just own the smut!**

**A/N: I got this idea Halloween night. (; I started it only 2 days after Halloween, but some things happened, and only now I finished it, and am posting it up. Sorry about that :3 This is for very mature adults only – it has hot, steamy sex in it!**

Tickle Me Pink

_Slimy-dimwitted-pointed chinned-cemented eyes-soulless-snaky-pureblooded-FERRET!_

Hermione Granger had been laying on the large sized, feathered bed for the longest of time over the past hours. Her caramel colored eyes stared up at the spell painted walls while her fingers tightly gripped the emerald and silver striped sheets. All sorts of nasty things had been running through her mind. Mainly thoughts of her hatred for the object of her disgust:

_Foul-loathsome-disgusting-Cockroach!_

It all started the minute the sorting hat sat on her head six years before, and shouted out that she was in Gryffindor. It got worse when everyone realized she was a muggle-born, born from two completely muggle parents. And it didn't help that she was the smartest witch in their year – or in all of Hogwarts really! He made it known how he felt about her from the minute he saw her raise her hand that first day in Professor Snape's class when Professor Snape had been harassing Harry about seeking fame just because he was the boy-who-lived. It got even worse when she became best friends with Harry and Ron. Oh… especially Ron – a Weasley – no bloodline has been hated more than the Weasleys were when it came to someone like the ferret. The Weasleys were all blood traitors; that's what the ferret's inbred family liked to say, along with all the other Death Eaters. Then there was that time when she slapped him. Yeah, that slap definitely made him hate her even more. And again that one year, when she _accidentally _stepped on his foot while dancing with Viktor at the Yule ball. Oh right! She tried to hex him during the war to – payback for giving her enlarged beaver teeth in their third year. This started all because of those things.

At least until seven hours ago. The sorting hat had nothing to do with what happened seven hours ago. So in actuality, this is all Professor McGonagall's fault – yes! Blame her! That old cat woman is battier than the late Headmaster Dumbledore had ever been. And he was batty as hell. What other explanation could there be to describe a woman who decides to place the Gryffindor bookworm with the Slytherin sex god as the heads of houses? Hmm… how else could you describe her? No other way, right! Exactly! The woman has gone completely nutters, and lost her poor mental mind. The ancient woman has obviously gone mad! It's all her fault that the normally tame, and calm, Hermione Granger had decided to paint Draco Malfoy's chambers, _hot pink_!

_Wild haired-buck toothed-insufferable-always has to be right-monstrous-MUDBLOOD!_

Draco Malfoy had no other words to describe her. Well actually, he had an endless list of other things to call her, but this topped off everything else for the moment. He had been minding his own business, just sitting in his own room, trying to study, when the Gryffindor princess stormed into his chambers, pointed her wand at his walls, and muttered some dark magic spell that transformed his walls from their beautiful emerald and gold, to the foul hot pink that they had now been. When his door flew open, he first feared she would notice the gold colors that he had charmed to replace the silver, but she didn't seem to realize anything. Her hideous hot pink had already taken over.

So he did what any other male in his place would do. He used his own magic to trap her in his room until she changed the colors back. She refused to do so, and he refused to release her. That door would not open until she used whatever dark magic she used in the beginning, to fix this bloody mess. It had been seven hours, and neither of them had budged yet. He instead, decided to silence her shouts of protests before turning back to his studies. It was now one in the morning, the silence charms had worn off, and they were no longer shouting at each other. Instead, she was torturing him.

How was she torturing him?

Well it all started six years ago when the bloody sorting hat placed him in Slytherin – the house that doesn't allow him to become friends with the overly sized toothed girl who got sorted into Gryffindor. Then she had to foolishly go around, bragging that she had no magic blood in her; making it absolutely impossible for him to approach her with friendship. She had to show off that she was smarter than him, making his father hate him even more, which didn't help his image out. The worse was when she began to hang around Potter and that damned Weasel. He saw how they looked at each other – always touching longer than they should, and always batting their eyes at the other. It absolutely disgusted him. He had always hoped that she was nothing like his father, but she hit him; making them more alike than his father would like to admit. Ugh! And the worse torture was when she giggled with that idiot Krum at the Yule Ball. And to make him even more insane, she had the bloody nerve to flaunt it in his face by stepping on his foot. Then the war happened. She tried to hex him. He wasn't sure what caused him sleepless nights more… the fact that she hesitated when she did it, or the fact that he accidentally dodged it.

When he spelled the room shut, he thought that she would give in, and replace his room's coloring, but of course her damned Gryffindor pride kicked in, and she refused. Now it was one in the morning, and they were both tired. She refused to sleep on the floor; something about her being a female, and females not sleeping on the floor. Of course, he wouldn't sleep on the floor. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys do not belong on the floor. After minutes of more arguing, and pointless death threats, they both just flopped down onto his bed. It may have been a king sized bed, but he could still feel her next to him. There was an extra heat around him, not making him need any covers for the night, even if there was an awful storm raging on outside.

Feeling a shift in the bed, he sighed. He was Draco Malfoy: the Slytherin prince, son to the infamous Death Eater, a Death Eater himself, the one who attempted to murder the late headmaster, he was nothing. And she… well she was everything. Lying on his stomach, he turned his head, and saw the untamed chestnut hair staring back at him. Wild curls were covering his silver pillows, while his thin emerald blanket curved with the body it was meant to be hiding – possibly from his view. He's dreamt of this moment for as long as he could remember, from before he even knew what it meant to have a member of the opposite sex in your bed with you. He wondered what she was thinking right now. Was she even up? What was she dreaming of if she was sleeping? How would her fragile, untouched little mind react if she knew what he was thinking right now? Maybe…

Lying on her stomach, Hermione hugged the pillow, trying her hardest not to breathe in the musky scent that could only belong to Malfoy. When she came into his room, attempting to prank him before it backfired onto her; she had been wearing only her nighties. Tiny blue shorts that had white clouds on them, and a simple black tank top. It was uncomfortable knowing that she was lying in bed with Malfoy when she wasn't wearing a bra. And she knew he took off his jeans. Before she felt him climb into the bed with her, she could hear the shifting of a zipper, and the shuffling of jeans being removed from a body. She could hear the moving of feet, then the grunt of a removed shirt. Lying on her stomach, she could feel the unfamiliar tingling between her legs as she pictured the sight laying just a couple of inches away from her.

The bed shifted, and she heard the clearing of a throat. Grunting out a noise that she prayed he understood to say; _shut the fuck up_, Hermione continued to hug his pillow closely to her shut eyes. Soon there was a light feeling moving over her legs. Shuddering her body, she couldn't see the smirk that lay just an inch away from the back of her head. After a five second pause, she felt a cool breeze enter the blanket she had been using. In an instant, fingers were brushing between her legs. Her blood ran cold, while an involuntary moan escaped her lips. Gasping as she felt just one finger push against the now damp fabric, she could hear the chuckling.

_ "Malfoy…"_ she meant for it to be a hiss, but it sounded more like an invitation.

Pressing his lips against her hair, Draco grinned, "It feels like you want this," keeping just his middle finger pressed tightly against her, he began to it push it deeper; as if trying to enter her with her clothing still on. Chuckling as he felt her buck her hips against him, Draco laid atop her back.

Feeling the body weight on her, Hermione released another groan. Malfoy had his one finger pressing as deep into her as it could go, while the weight of his entire body pushed down on her, and his hardened member pressed against the tip of her entrance. "W-whatareyoudoing?" she stammered out in one huffed out breath.

"Shush…" he whispered into the back of her head, "Let's just give ourselves this one moment just this one time," pressing his finger harder, he felt her buck her hips again while a whimper escaped her mouth this time.

Hermione wanted to respond; to say anything, but she couldn't, her voice was being replaced with erotic sounds for the moment. Feeling a hand brush her hair away, she pushed her head back as she felt the warmth of an unfamiliar mouth start to caress the back of her neck. About to protest when the fingers stopped playing with her intimate parts, she released a shout when they were quickly entering her knickers, and toying with her heated clit. Just as teeth bit down hard on the point between her neck and shoulder, she felt a large and lanky finger enter her. Dropping her head, and biting down on the pillow, Hermione twitched her body.

"Are you a virgin, Granger?" of course he expected her to be one, and he tried to hide the relief in his voice as he thought that no one had defiled her before him, but he was also nervous. He had never been with a virgin before, and he didn't want to harm her in any way. Feeling the already tight warmth engulfing his one finger, clench around it, Draco groaned against her heated skin.

Feeling sensations that she had never known to actually exist, Hermione nodded her head. She was embarrassed. A legendary sex god would be her first, and she was enjoying every pleasurable second of it. Tightening her legs around his finger, she lifted her head back up. Pressing her lips to his ear, she released another moan causing him to curl his one finger inside of her, bringing her nearly to the brink of bliss. _"M-Malfoy!"_

Loving the way that his name sounded from her lips when she wasn't trying to kill him, Draco decided to add in another finger. Hearing her shout out his name again, he moved his free hand to her shirt now. Allowing his fingers to trace beneath it, he moved his hand up towards her chest. In class, and around all of Hogwarts, she keeps it hidden beneath layers of her uniform, hiding what her tank top had allowed him to see. He wanted to play with them now. This opportunity would most likely never arise again, and he wanted to play with as much of her as he could in this one heated moment of theirs. Continuing to kiss all along her neck, he also continued to thrust his two fingers in, and out of her. As his hand began to pinch at her now hardened nipple, he moaned from the sound she made as he pulled his finger out of her, and began to rub her clit. The tiny bead was as hard as he was, pulsating with blood, heated to his very touch.

"Oh gods, Malfoy," stretching her hands out in front of her, Hermione tried to hold onto anything her hands could grasp. She finally settled for just pulling up at his sheets. Biting hard onto the pillow, she lifted her arse up closer towards Draco, rolling her hips, not sure if she wanted to get away from the feeling arising in her, or if she wanted to help make it come quicker. "Malfoy, I-I don't think I'm going to last very long."

Pressing his lips to her ear, he removed his hand from her now fully erect nipples, and moved it lower. "Good," he grinned with a soft kiss to the shell of her ear.

"Ohh…" a mixture of moans, shouts, screams, and words that don't even exist, followed her grunt, as Hermione bucked her hips. Two fingers were now playing inside of her, while his thumb and index finger were quickly pinching at her clit. Her moans turned into pants until suddenly, her entire body shook, covering Draco's hand in her liquids. "Ahhh…" Draco's hand remained in place for the minute it took her to recover.

"Turn around now, Granger," Draco's voice came from every direction, causing Hermione to have to look around the entire room. Finally removing his hand away from her, Draco positioned himself on all fours, allowing her to slowly roll onto her back.

Caramel peered up at cement, trying not to drown in it. This was the first time she had ever done something so intimate, and she found herself surprised to be relieved that it had been with him. She never would have admitted it to him, but she's always sort of trusted him. Sure he was a Death Eater, and sure he's possibly tried to kill her and her friends over the years, but there was always this apologetic look in his eyes. That look was the reason she spared him in the war. She had meant to kill him. He had been wearing the cloak, and flew in with the rest of the Death Eaters, but she just couldn't do it. There he stood, staring down at her, his wand lowered, and all his walls down. He had been vulnerable, and she knew that if she were to kill him, she would lose her security blanket. He reminded her of that night of the war. Lying on top of her, his fingers – fingers that had just been inside of her – were now caressing her hair. His eyes stared into hers; reminding her of how safe he had always made her feel.

Draco could see that she was thinking. He watched her enough times when they were in class, to know when she was thinking about something. His mind wondered what it was that always kept her mind busy. He liked to think that it was constantly _lost_ on some type of _game_ or even a muggle book that she loved. Perhaps she was always lost in a daydream of the two of them. He liked to think that, but he knew it couldn't be true. She was too pure to fantasize of them being together. Continuing to stroke his fingers through her hair, he remembered how warm she had been with his fingers in her. Pansy had always been cold, making him think they were meant for each other: two cold monsters, living their lives out in each other's coldness. Not Hermione though. She had been warm. And she even managed to warm him up as well – like she was his blanket.

Heart beating in anticipation, Hermione watched with half lidded eyes as Draco brought his lips down to hers. She's kissed only two people: Viktor, in her fourth year, and Ron in the middle of the war. She thought she was going to die, and he mentioned something about freeing all the house-elves so they wouldn't be killed. Viktor's kiss was too dry, and Ron's was too wet. She felt like she was drowning with his kiss. Half nervous of what Draco's kiss would be like, she was also excited. She hadn't even known she was waiting for this moment until she realized it was happening. She's been waiting for this moment for all these years.

Soft pink lips brushed against hers, and then soon a tongue's tip was prodding at her shut lips. Fingers tightened around her hair, and she granted him the access he was asking for. Meeting his tongue with hers, she could hear the moan from above her. Her own voice reflected it. This was perfect. He tasted like the spearmint toothpaste she stares at every day in their shared loo. Neither too dry nor too wet, his tongue reminded her of her favorite strawberry velvet cake. It was so smooth, so velvety; nothing like a tongue has ever felt to her before. Draco jerked back in surprise, but soon dropped all his weight on her, giving in to her kiss. Once his tongue wrapped around hers, Hermione fought for dominance. In the two seconds he had jerked up, Hermione had won it. Her mouth seemed to be sucking on his tongue, as if she were intoxicated by his taste, wanting to drink up as much of it as she could. He had been expecting, soft, sweet, gentle kisses from her, but he didn't mind this. Soon her hands were tugging at his hair, and in one swift movement she was now sitting on him.

Straddling her legs over his chest, Hermione pressed down on Draco. She didn't know what took over her, but once he allowed her to dominate his mouth with her own tongue, she felt a jolt of passion surge through her, encouraging her to take charge. She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew this was right. Draco didn't seem to mind either, by the way his hands were climbing back to her breasts. Continuing to claim his tongue as her own, she tried to swallow up as much of his taste as he could. She wouldn't have him forever, and once this moment was over, he would realize what a mistake he made. Hermione wanted as much of him as he would allow her in this time.

"Granger," after a minute of trying to manage to speak, Draco finally found the right time to call out her name when she released him for air. Five straight minutes of snogging had never seemed so short to him before. "Take off your shirt."

Nodding her head, Hermione straightened herself, and lifted her arms to the shirt. It took only one movement to have it on the floor of his room. Grinning, she was proud of the hunger that now took over his eyes. Her breasts were something she had always been proud of; a D cup. "Like what you see?" she didn't know what came over her, but the words flowed out just like any normal insult would when it came to Draco. Only this time, her words were filled with seduction.

"Oh yes," lifting his head up to connect his drooling mouth to one of the strawberry colored nipples, he nodded his head, "Oh gods, yes."

A moan escaped her lips. His teeth were nibbling on one nipple, sending chills to her now soaking wet slit, while his fingers pinched the other, causing her body to vibrate. Wrapping her arms around his head, she rocked her hips upward. Feeling the wetness on his chest, Draco looked down just to make sure she was still wearing shorts. The aroma of her arousal already filled the room's air. Grinning, he flipped them over once more. Lying atop of her, he pulled away from her breasts, chuckling at her whimper. Pressing his lips to hers as if to assure her he wasn't going anywhere, he pulled away completely. Kneeling by her feet, he admired how cute she looked when she was confused.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her. "We can stop if you want to."

Shaking her head, Hermione lifted both her legs up, placing them on his shoulders. "You talk too much, Malfoy."

His boxers were killing him. He needed to be free. But first he had to free her from her cottoned restraints. Leaning forward, he lowered his eyes away from hers. He wanted to witness this gift he was about to unwrap. Curling his fingers around the waistline of her bottoms, he pulled them both off in one quick motion. "So beautiful," like any pure girl he had never known, she had kept her neatly trimmer curls. Not bothering to check what type of knickers a girl like Hermione wore, he moved his lips to the soaking chestnut curls between her legs.

"Ahh…" a gasp escaped Hermione as she felt his lips press to the now painfully throbbing clit he had been teasing earlier.

Chuckling, Draco pulled away from her. "Not now. We'll do that next time, for now, I just want to get inside of you."

Next time? So there will be a next time? Her mind didn't have any more time to contemplate about the next time because Draco was now naked… naked and kneeling in front of her. She had never seen a male's anatomy before, aside from the diagram that Madam Pomfrey showed them in a sex education class one day in their sixth year. But even that was nothing to prepare her for the sight that pointed at her right now. "Whoa!"

The excitement overpowered the fear in Hermione's eyes, and Draco felt pride swell up inside of him. _Whoa,_ that was what she said. He's never heard that before. "I'll try not to hurt you," he promised, understanding how she might be frightened. He was two inches thick, and six inches long. As average as he thought himself to be, the girls of Hogwarts never seemed to think so.

Hermione simply responded by reaching upward, grabbing onto his hair, and forcing him down onto her. Pressing her lips to his, she wanted to taste him again. She felt his hand between her legs, and realized he was holding onto himself. There was something poking at her entrance. Looking up at him, she saw that he was watching her, waiting for her permission. Biting on Draco's lower lip, Hermione nodded her head. Her scream was drowned out by the tongue that now entered her throat. Something ripped, and her parts were throbbing, but he didn't move. Why wasn't he moving? Opening her eyes, that she didn't remember shutting, Hermione saw he was still watching her. Thrusting her hips up to meet him, they drowned out the others sounds. Eyes were on eyes, while lips on lips. Tongue danced with tongue, and he was now fully inside of her. This was it. Hermione Granger was no longer a virgin.

Slowly pulling out of her, Draco allowed some time for her to adjust to him. The pained look she had when he first entered her, caused him to want to end this entire thing. It was her who pushed onto him. Literally. Hermione's eyes couldn't remain still. They would shut then open, then shut then open. Soon she was wriggling beneath him. Pain turned into pleasure, and Hermione wanted to feel more of it. Lifting her legs up so that her knees were now caging Draco in, she lifted her hips completely off the bed. The kiss ended. Draco had both his hands caging her in the way her knees did him, and her hands were traveling from his hair to his back to his chest. Sounds of ecstasy flew from them both, and she continued to rub her hands along his chest. Such a hardened chest, no doubt earned from years of playing Quidditch. Then she had an idea.

After their fifth year, when Hermione returned back home for those quick two weeks of summer before returning back to the Burrow, Hermione's cousin had stayed over. While talking about sex, her cousin told her about something her boyfriend loves. Removing her hands from Draco's chest, Hermione felt her body already beginning to twitch. Her breathing was ragged, and Draco was panting. It looked as if he was struggling with something. Continuing to match his movements in a dance like rhythm, Hermione started to pull on her own breasts. Draco's eyes darkened at the sight, and he pushed into her harder, digging in deeper. Her name came from his mouth, causing his name to leave hers as well. Loving the reaction her motion caused, Hermione pinched down on her own breasts this time. Although the feelings did nothing for her, she loved how it seemed to turn Draco on more.

"Oh gods, Draco," not realizing she called him by his first name, Hermione had to move her hands. She had to hold onto something. Choosing to hold onto Draco, her nails dug into his shoulders, while her legs started to twitch. There was a bright light of pink surrounding them, but all she could see were the cemented eyes, that had not once left her.

Feeling the tightening of her clenching walls, Draco could feel the way she was twitching. Pumping into her one more time, "Hermione!" her first name also seemed to be shouted out, while he shot everything into her.

One minute went by. Two minutes went by. Three minutes. Ten minutes. Twelve minutes. Draco was still on Hermione. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, silently pleading for him to stay. He wouldn't have left her either way. They could both feel the stickiness between her legs, and Hermione felt guilty for the blood she knew now stained his sheets, but neither of them made any movements. Fifteen minutes. Sixteen minutes. Twenty one minutes. Draco finally rolled off of Hermione. Hermione stayed still, not moving off of her back. Her head turned with him though, watching to see what he would do now. Their breathing was still heavy. There was a slight pain between her legs, but she ignored it. She just wanted to feel Draco against her once more.

_"Scourgify,"_ directing his wand at Hermione first, then himself, Draco cleaned them both up.

Realizing he was trying to clean up the mess they had both just made, Hermione managed to move closer to the edge of the bed. She didn't notice the fear in Draco's eyes as she grabbed her wand from the stand closer to her. _"Revarsio!"_

The walls went from hot pink to emerald and gold. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized there was no silver. Instead, he had his houses color mixed in with her house color. "So I guess this means you're going to go now?"

Turning to look back at Draco, Hermione smiled. She had heard the sigh in his voice. Sadness haunted his eyes, and he looked so pained to see her leave. Not even Ron looked this hurt when she admitted to him that she regretted their kiss. And Ron was supposedly in love with her. "No," she reached out, pulling his hand into hers, "This means we get to shower, and eat something now."

"Then what?" he asked. He had been praying she would stay with him, but he knew better then to get too excited. She was Hermione Granger. Once the excitement of having sex for the first time left her, she would threaten to hex him, and then leave him. She wouldn't be able to share his feelings towards her, back with him.

There was a gleam in her eyes. Hermione knew he was over thinking everything, so to assure him, the way he did with her earlier, she kissed him. Once she felt him grin against her lips, she pulled away. "I prefer your walls pink!"

**Please review. Oh! And also sorry if you noticed the games reference where Draco thinks; **_**… constantly lost on some type of game…**_** its just that I have a cousin who likes to read my stories, and I find this as the ultimate lost for him(: if you didn't notice it, then sorry if I just made you lose. If you had noticed it then sorry for making you lose twice now. And if you don't know the game, then just have a nice life and sorry for confusing you :3**

Pau 11-15-11 at 235pm

(Re-edited 5-30-12 at 1212pm)


End file.
